


Privacy

by ready_to_kick_some_ass



Series: MCU Kink Bingo 2019 [5]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Insecurity, M/M, Manhandling, Mentioned Skimmons, Moving In Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 22:40:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17816861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ready_to_kick_some_ass/pseuds/ready_to_kick_some_ass
Summary: Fitz and Hunter are taking a break from SHIELD and move in together. Fitz feels a bit insecure about it at first, but Hunter reassures him. And since they don't have to be discreet anymore, he quickly finds an effective way to distract Fitz.





	Privacy

Fitz looks around in the room and presses his duffel bag closer to his chest.

There’s not much to look at. Not yet at least. The room is pretty empty. A table and two chairs. A drawer and an empty bookshelf. There are two big windows, showing a snippet of a meadow and some trees. Hills in the distance, speckled with little villages. The buildings so far away, they seem like colourful Lego landscapes.

Fitz lets his gaze wander back to the table. He swallows.

So this is it. Their flat. All the images about living together he has been collecting in a certain corner of his mind for the last few months are about to get real. Excitment mixes with long-known anxiety. His chest tightens and he nervously fumbles with the buttons of his shirt. He has never shared a flat with anyone. Not like this.

Back then in academy times, he had sometimes napped in Jemma’s dorm, but only when they were studying until late-night and he accidentally fell asleep on her bed. At this point they were already comfortable enough with each other to sleep together in one bed.

After he and Jemma joined Coulson on the Bus, there had only been small bunks and motel rooms. Never big enough for two people. When the thing with Hunter started, they had noticed, how small the bunks really were. Sharing a bed was complicated. They often ended up laying pretty much on each other. Or they stole a second mattress and put it on the floor beside Fitz’s bed.

It was complicated, but it was working. Fitz knew that Daisy and Jemma had pretty much the same problems, although they acted like nothing was happening between them even longer than Fitz and Hunter did. Of course, on a plane or a base, where you couldn’t really avoid people, something like a building romantic relationship doesn’t stay a secret for long.

Now this time is over apparently. After the latest traumatic experience Fitz had decided that he deserves a break. A good, long, peaceful break. When he told Coulson about it, almost defiantly, the older agent didn’t even try to convince him otherwise. Instead, he had nodded and gave Fitz an alarmingly huge amount of money.

After his shock had subsided, Fitz had grabbed Hunter and told him he wanted to find a flat.

And now he’s standing here. He’s standing in the small flat he’s about to share with his boyfriend and suddenly feels a lot less convinced than he did the day before, when he packed his things, supervised by Jemma who sternly told him to take enough warm underwear with him.

Fitz sighs and nervously shifts his weight. 

What if he’s going to do something wrong? What if some of his habits are going to cause arguments? He hates arguments. Hunter and he never really had a serious one so far but … arguments do happen in a proper relationship, right? And when you move into a flat together, you are going to spend almost the whole day with each other. What if Hunter would come to him one day, telling him in a calm but serious and apologizing voice, that he can’t live together with Fitz. That they should live apart from each other.

Fitz feels the anxiety creeping into every cell of his mind.

God. He always manages to fuck things up. He really doesn’t want to fuck _this_ up.

„Are you alright love?“

Fitz flinches, when Hunter’s voice rips him out of his thoughts. His boyfriend enters the living room with two suitcases, leaning them against the wall. He shrugs. „Uh, yeah. Just a bit nervous I guess.”

Hunter hums. He walks over to Fitz, stroking one finger over the wood of the table. “Already nervous about being alone with me?” He jokes.

Fitz’s lips twitch. But he shakes his head. “It’s just … I don’t know if I’m a person you really want to live together with,” he says, wrapping his arms around himself.

Hunter raises his eyebrows. Like always when he senses that Fitz starts to overthink things, he gets serious immediately. “Why?”

“Because … Well. Maybe I’m going to do things that you wouldn’t like. I … I’m not the tidiest person you know. That’s Jemma, really. I’m … I have my own way of arranging things. And maybe people think it’s a mess. But it’s okay for me. It _works_ for me.” He stops talking, looking aside.

Hunter tilts his head. “Okay. Do you freak out over capless toothpaste?”

Fitz looks at him surprised. “Um. No?”

“And what about shorts hanging over the couch or laying on chairs?”

“Not really.”

“Then we’re good, I guess. Seriously Fitz, don’t worry about this. Just do what you’re comfortable with.”

“Really?” Fitz asks.

“Really.” Hunter comes closer and grabs Fitz’s arm, pulling on it softly, until Fitz isn’t hugging himself anymore. Hunter steps even closer, until Fitz can feel his body warmth and smiles at him.

“Fitz. You really don’t have to be nervous. I love you. I love every bit about you and your personality. Whatever you’re doing, it’s you. Just be yourself. This is just a flat. A few rooms we have for our own. It just means more privacy.” Hunter’s eyes light up at the word privacy. “Just imagine … We won’t have to lock the door anymore. And we won’t have to suffer if we forget to lock it. No Daisy here, ripping doors open and walking in on us, not even bothering turning away until we’re decent …”

“Ugh. Please don’t remind me of that.”  Fitz grimaces at the memory of a laughing Daisy, staring at them shamelessly while he tried to cover Hunter’s bum with the blanket. And it happened just because Fitz and Hunter were too focused on each other – and horny. They were definitely too horny. – to remember to lock the damn door.

“And,” Hunter continues with a dreamy expression in his eyes, “No Mack, complaining about noises in the middle of the night. No May, glaring at us because she knows we tried to shag in the lab. Seriously, how does she always know?”

Fitz shrugs. “She’s May.”

“Yeah. True. She’s May.” Hunter chuckles. His hand strokes over Fitz’s back slowly and he steps even closer, until there’s barely any air left between them. Hunter’s gaze falls on Fitz’s lips and his pupils dilate.

It’s still somewhat of a miracle to Fitz, how quickly the atmosphere around them can get loaded with sexual tension.

“Do you know how much I want you?” Hunter asks calmly, his hand slowly but steadily moving lower, fingers running over Fitz’s spine, causing a tickling sensation.

Fitz draws in a shuddering breath and closes his eyes, when Hunter’s hand reaches his bum and gives it a squeeze. “Badly,” Hunter says. “I want you badly.” He bends his head and mouths at Fitz’s neck, who tilts his head to give him better access, exhaling a soft sigh.  

“I can’t wait to have sex with you on every surface here,” Hunter whispers into his ear, his warm breath tickling Fitz’s earlobe. “I could throw you on that table and fuck you. And no one would ever know. They would sit there when we invite them for dinner and only we would know what happened on it.”

Hunter’s words go straight to Fitz’s groin. “Why don’t you do it then?” He asks, pulling at the hem of Hunter’s shirt, trying to sound seductive while also trying not to come across like a bad pornstar. “Throw me on that table and fuck me?”

Hunter’s breath hitches. He licks his lips.

The small gesture makes Fitz’s cock throb. It hardens quickly and his pants get uncomfortably tight. He reaches down to palm himself just to release some pressure and groans softly.

Hunter watches him, his mouth opening slightly, then he starts to nibble at a sensitive spot at Fitz’s neck and Fitz shudders. There’s something wild, something primal in Hunter’s touches and movements today. There’s a wildfire burning in his eyes. Hunter kisses the spot he’s just bitten, licking over the tender, quickly reddening skin before he locks eyes with Fitz, his breath coming in short  urgent pants. “Clothes,” he rasps.

Fitz nods eagerly. But before he can start to unbutton his shirt, Hunter pushes his hand away and literally rips the fabric open. He throws the piece of clothing on the floor carelessly, where his own shirt is already laying in a crumpled heap, and wastes no time to pull Fitz closer, into a passionate and slightly messy kiss. Their lips crush together hard. One of Hunter’s hand runs through Fitz’s hair and pulls gently, forcing him to tilt his head back and expose his throat which Hunter immediately attacks with wet open-mouthed kisses. Fitz closes his eyes and groans. He starts to feel lightheaded.    

When Hunter pushes him back against the wall Fitz makes an appreciating noise that gets lost in their kiss. Still, after a moment Hunter pulls away panting, and looks at him questioningly, clearly waiting for consent.

They’ve had both soft sex and rough sex since they’re together. It has always been amazing. There’s the right kind of sex for every situation. And right now, Fitz wants – needs – it to be rough. Wild. It would be such a good distraction from all the _what ifs_ in his head. He nods at Hunter. A silent encouragement to go on. And Hunter gets it. He is about to continue snogging Fitz against the wall, when Fitz puts a hand on his chest to stop him and frowns. “Did we pack the lube?” He asks alarmed.

Hunter groans. He slaps a hand against his forehead. “I don’t know. It would be really sad if we didn’t.”

“It would be tragic,” Fitz nods. He separates from Hunter, who makes a protesting noise, and hurries to their suitcases. Impatiently, he starts rummaging around between their shorts and deodorants and shampoos.

Just as he starts to fear they really forgot it – Or Daisy stole it again. Because apparently, she and Jemma are incapable of buying a new bottle … - he finds it and makes a triumphant noise. He gets up and shows it to Hunter, who cheers. “The day is saved.”

Fitz nods and puts the lube on the table. He turns around and Hunter stares at him like he’s some kind of delicious dessert. The look makes him shudder and at the same time, it makes him feel somehow powerful. He’s making Hunter that aroused. He’s causing the erection that is tenting Hunter's pants. He is the one.

“Where did we stop?” Hunter asks him.

“You were about to shag me on the surface of the table,” Fitz reminds him.

“Oh. Yes.” Hunter grabs Fitz around the waist and effortlessly lifts him onto the table. Fitz holds on to Hunter’s arms, feeling the muscles working underneath skin. Hunter being able to move him around that way intensifies his arousal and he groans, feeling his cock twitching in his pants.

As soon as Fitz sits on the table, Hunter pulls his pants and shorts off, throwing a hungry look at Fitz’s cock, flushed red and already leaking, while quickly getting rid of his own trousers.

“Remember. You can be as loud as you want to,” he says gleefully, uncapping the lube. It almost sounds like a challenge and Fitz grins.

Hunter takes his time preparing, like always. His hands are everywhere, leaving warm invisible lines on Fitz’s heaving body. He kisses Fitz’s knees and the sensitive spots at his ankles. He teases and caresses relentlessly. And sometimes, his grip tightens and gets something possessive, dominating. It’s intoxicating.

The next moments are a blur of building pleasure and a thrill of anticipation.

By the time Hunter has three fingers in, Fitz is a squirming, sweaty mess. There’s a flush all over his body and face. He’s panting and his vision is a bit blurry. The air around them is heady. Dripping with arousal.

Hunter looks at him with an expression of awe in his eyes and absently strokes his own cock a few times. “You’re beautiful,” he tells Fitz in a hoarse voice.

Fitz smiles. It took some time until he was able to accept Hunter’s endearments without scoffing or turning away with burning cheeks, because he couldn’t quite believe it back then. But Hunter didn’t stop telling him. And after a while, Fitz started to allow himself to believe it.

He yelps in surprise, when Hunter pulls him forward by his ankles, until his bum is hovering a bit in the air and he almost fears he’s going to fall from the table, but then Hunter shakes his head and sighs. “This … won’t work.”

Fitz sits up, supporting himself on his elbows and stares at Hunter questioningly.

Hunter looks up at him seriously and shrugs. His lips are twitching. “I would say the table is too high but that wouldn't be the truth so ... I’m too short.”

“Oh.”

“I would have to stand on my tiptoes the whole time and I also won’t be able to reach your neck like this which is honestly not an option. I’m a notorious neck kisser.”

Fitz chuckles. Well. At least they have profaned the table a little bit. The wooden surface is quite uncomfortable anyway. Hard and cold. “We can move this to the bed?” The bed. They have a bed now. Their own bed. In their own flat. The thought is causing a happy fluttering in Fitz’s stomach again.

Hunter nods. “Yes. Bed. Good idea.”

The next moment Fitz gets to experience being carried bridal style and thinks he could get used to it. He holds on to Hunter’s neck and feels his warmth. Skin on skin. Hunter’s pulse is thundering against his cheek and when he’s carried through the flat – _their_ flat – he feels home for the first time.

In the sleeping room Hunter drops him on the bed. It’s a nice bed. Just the right amount of softness. It’s already made, smelling fresh and clean. Fitz looks around in the sleeping room. Of course, like the rest of the room, it’s quite empty yet. Just a wardrobe and a night drawer. No lamps or plants. Fitz realizes he would have to go shopping with Hunter and that image makes him smile. There’s a window on the left side of the room and in front of it Fitz can see a big oak. The leaves are touching the glass. He already knows they will make a wonderful, soothing sound when a breeze is going.

The next moment the bed creaks under added weight, as Hunter moves on it, hovering over Fitz, supporting himself on his elbows. “Hey gorgeous,” he breathes, smiling down on him and bending his head until their noses touch. “What are you thinking?”

“I like it here,” Fitz says.

Hunter nods. “Yeah. Me too.” He takes one of Fitz’s hands and spreads kisses over his wrist. Then, he sucks on a finger and Fitz’s breath hitches.  
His cock springs back to life, quickly getting hard again. Hunter notices and smirks. “You want to go on?” He asks, his eyes sparkling. The wildfire is back. It merges with the warm everlasting love in Hunter’s eyes.  

Fitz nods.

Hunter sits back on his heels and spreads Fitz’s legs, so that he can fit between them.  

He reaches down to check if Fitz is still open and when his fingers push back in, Fitz tilts his head back and groans. He’s already so sensitive, he can’t imagine how it will feel when Hunter finally is inside of him.

“Ready?” Hunter asks.

“Yeah.”

Hunter nods and pulls his fingers out, shifting until his cock nudges between Fitz cheeks. He doesn’t waste any more time and pushes in slowly. They both groan in unison at the feeling. Hunter is hot inside of him, hitting all the right places.

Fitz loses himself in the feeling and grabs Hunter’s arm again, feeling the tension in it.

Hunter waits a moment until he moves in slow deliberate strokes.

They’re both sweating and the noises of skin moving on skin starts to fill the room.

Hunter is everywhere. He nibbles at Fitz’s neck, pressing kisses on heated skin, finding the most sensitive spots with marvellous certainty. His hands roam over Fitz’s writhing body, fingers playing him like an instrument. He’s a chord and Hunter is the virtuoso. The only thing Hunter is ignoring is Fitz’s cock and he starts to think it’s on purpose.

Just when Fitz thinks about complaining or touching himself, Hunter grabs his arms and pins them over his head, holding him in place. Fitz makes a surprised noise. He tries to free himself, just to see what’s happening, and Hunter’s grip tightens. Fitz draws in a shaky breath. Hunter pinning him down heightens his pleasure to an almost unbearable edge, on which he’s balancing helplessly. It’s giving up control and it’s trust. It’s perfect.

He goes slack and lets Hunter do what he wants, concentrating on the waves of pleasure rolling through him every time Hunter thrust into him.

Just when he thinks the pleasure can’t get more intense, Hunter all of a sudden lets go off his arms and grabs him by the waist, hoisting him up into his lap. Fitz cries out. The angle is perfect. He melts into the rhythm, laying his head on Hunter’s shoulder and whimpers when Hunter somehow still finds a way to thrust even harder and deeper up into him.

Hunter’s breath is hot on his skin and one of his arms wraps around Fitz, holding him in place. His thrusts hit all the right spots and Fitz moans, feeling the first hints of his impending orgasm.

Hunter starts to nibble at his neck again. Fitz is faintly aware that he’s going to have very visible bite marks everywhere on his pale skin later, but he doesn’t really care. It just feels too good. And he can’t wait anymore. He needs to come. Badly. But when he reaches down to touch his aching cock, Hunter bats his hand away.

Fitz almost sobs. “Please,” he begs. “Please …”

Hunter shudders. Fitz can feel it. It’s a whole-body shudder. “Do you want me to make you come?” He asks.

“Yes …”

“Ask me,” Hunter breathes hoarsely.

Fitz shivers. His stomach drops and his toes curl. Hunter has been acting dominant before. But not like this. It's good. It feels like something they could explore further sometime, he thinks through the curtain of pleasure. “Please,” he says, almost surprised at how needy he sounds. But it doesn’t make him feel bad. Not in the least. “Please let me come …” And because somehow he wants to see Hunter's reaction to it, he adds a breathless, “ _Sir_.”

Hunter shivers again and groans. Loudly. He reaches around Fitz, wrapping his hand around his cock and starts stroking in a quick, firm rhythm. At the same time, he thrusts up fast and deep, his cock bumping against Fitz’s prostate almost every time.

Fitz shudders and moans, head lolling on Hunter’s shoulder. He feels the orgasm pooling in his stomach. It balances on a thin line for a long moment. But when Hunter starts to add a twist with his wrist every time he strokes upwards, Fitz knows he’s going to tip over the edge. “Close,” he pants. “So close …”

“Come for me, gorgeous,” Hunter whispers. “Let go … Let me see.”

He continues stroking and Fitz cries out, as the pleasure is finally overwhelming him. He comes all over Hunter’s hand and trembles helplessly, holding on to Hunter’s arm firmly, fingers digging in hard enough to leave bruises. It seems to go on forever and when it stops, he’s breathless, the shivers of the pleasure running up and down his spine. He goes slack in Hunter’s arms, barely able to feel his limbs.

Hunter moans a curse. He thrusts up once, twice, and comes with a deep, rumbling groan. Fitz feels his cock twitching and the hot rush of come afterwards and moans, leaning heavily against Hunter’s sweaty chest.

For a moment, there’s only their joined breaths, quick and shallow.

“Bloody hell,” Hunter says when he can breathe again, gently pushing at Fitz. “Darling, you’re going to crush me.”

“Sorry,” Fitz slurs, moving to lay on his back, closing his eyes. He feels lightheaded. Blissed out.

Hunter presses a kiss on Fitz’s nose and sighs contently. “I think,” he says seriously, “The neighbours know now that they have to bake a welcome cake.”

“Fuck the neighbours,” Fitz sighs, still feeling like he’s high on an aphrodisiac.

Hunter makes an offended noise. “No thanks. I only want to fuck _you_.”

“You just did.”

“Yup. I just did.”

They smile at each other.

Hunter gets up to fetch some tissues, cleaning them up while mumbling something about taking a good hot shower later. This is the next new thing, Fitz realizes absently. He can take a shower together with Hunter whenever he wants to.

Outside, it starts to rain. The sky is a heavy grey blanket. Raindrops are beating against the window steadily and the leaves of the oak are rustling just as Fitz imagined. He smiles, as he pictures how they will spend their evenings here in autumn. Reading and drinking tea, talking and cuddling. While the world outside will be cold, wet and gloomy, they will switch on their lights and warm each other under the blanket, holding hands. It’s a wonderful picture. Almost too wonderful.

He frowns and turns to face Hunter, who seems to be half asleep already.

“Hunter?”

“Hmm.”

“Do you really think you’re going to enjoy this? A life without, uh, Shield, for now. Without missions?” _Wouldn't you be terribly bored,_ he adds in silence. 

Hunter cracks an eye open and smiles at him. “Love. All I want is a life with you. And I have that now. So I’m not going to miss anything else.”

“Oh.” Fitz feels a warm fluttering in his stomach. “Um. The same goes for me.” He looks out of the window again and then back at Hunter, adding, “I love you,” softly. His heart jumps when he says the words. They are a bit magical. Really.

“I love you too,” Hunter murmurs, reaching out a hand to grab Fitz’s, squeezing it lightly. “Nap?”

“Nap,” Fitz agrees. He moves closer to Hunter and lays his head on his chest, turning it so that he can watch the rain and the moving leaves for a little while longer.

He really is home now, he thinks while listening to Hunter’s soft snores.

Home.

**Author's Note:**

> My bingo card: [MCU Kink Bingo Card](http://ready-to-kick-some-ass.tumblr.com/post/182145222462/my-mcu-kink-bingo-card-arrived-yay-im-doing)
> 
> I'm not a native speaker and always grateful for being corrected! I'm constantly trying to improve my English, so please don't hesitate to tell me about mistakes. <3
> 
> Visit me on tumblr: [ready-to-kick-some-ass](https://ready-to-kick-some-ass.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
